Dance Quest (Just Dance 2016/2017)
Dance Quest is a feature on'' Just Dance 2016'' and Just Dance Unlimited. Description Dance Quest in Just Dance 2016, exclusive to Wii U, Xbox One and PS4, are completely different from their previous incarnation in Just Dance 4. Each quest is now a cup of sorts, similar to Mario Kart, which pits players against AI's in a set group of 3 songs per Dance Quest. The objective of each quest is to get into the top 3 at the end of each quest. At the end of each song, points are given out, 12 points for first place, 9 points for 2nd place and so on. At the end of all 3 quests, the scores are tallied and the top 3 receive gold, silver and bronze finishes. In the case of ties, the full score (hidden and never shown in this mode) is the tie breaker. A players' highest ranked completed cup will be shown in the lower left corner of each completed quest preview picture in the colour of the position the player finished the cup in (gold, silver or bronze). Finishing a song as part of a Dance Quest counts as finishing it in Dance Party, unlocking the song's associated avatar. Furthermore, at the completion of each Dance Quest, the Dance Quest's icon is unlocked as an avatar, corresponding to the Dance Quest's name. For example, one unlocks a piece of cake as an avatar at the completion of the Dance Quest "Cake". Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs. ''Just Dance 2016 '''Beta' As shown at the E3 Master Class, there are some beta quests which do not appear in the final game: * Twilight Zone * Worldwide * Star Light * Night Club * Celebrations ''Just Dance Unlimited These quests are exclusive to ''Just Dance Unlimited subscribers. If a player lacks a subscription, these quests will not be playable in the Dance Quests menu (if selected, the player will be prompted to purchase the subscription). AI You compete against AIs, where each AI is represented by an avatar and a name often themed to said avatar. The avatars include avatars from both'' Just Dance 2016 and past games. Below, you can find the name of each AI, plus the song they originated from within brackets. * BWAAAH (Raving Rabbid) * Hatsune (Ievan Polkka) * Crazy Jockey (William Tell Overture) * Miss Chiwawa (Chiwawa) * Jack Parrot (Istanbul (Not Constantinople)) * The Panda (''I Gotta Feeling) * Pinkie (All About That Bass) * Sporty (This Is How We Do - Aerobics version) * Dracula (This is Halloween) * The King (Copacabana) * Witchie (This is Halloween) * Golden Boy (Want To Want Me) * Santa (Crazy Christmas) * Helmet Boy (Animals) * Cosmics Girl (Kaboom Pow) * Boss (Hey Mama) * Sir Groovy (Let's Groove) * Ayuko (Hey Mama - Geisha version) * Harlequin (Circus) * Miss Daisy (All About That Bass - Flower & Bee version) * Swaggy (Uptown Funk) * La Marquise (Crucified) Gallery Dance Quest.gif|In the menu Senza titolo-1.png|Logo Videos Promo Just Dance Minute - Introducing Dance Quest! ''Just Dance 2016'' Just Dance Minute - Introducing Dance Quest! Cake Quest - Just Dance 2016 (1) Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Palm Tree Quest - Dance Master) - 2 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Ice Cream Quest - Dance Master) - 3 17 ''Just Dance Unlimited'' Throne Quest - Just Dance Unlimited (1) Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Ring Quest - Dance Master) - 3 4 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Special Halloween Quest - Dance Master) - 4 4 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Royal Quest - Dance Master) - 5 6 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Castle Quest - Dance Master) - 6 6 References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Console Exclusives Category:Beta Elements